Ultimate Power?
by Robd75
Summary: An evil alliance is formed, a new power of unheard of might is discovered, who will possess it...
1. An Alliance of Dark Minds

Chapter 1: An Alliance of Dark Minds  
  
  
  
A thick blackness filled the cold dead room. It was as if the very blackness that covered the planet came from this very room. The chair scraped across the floor creaking with each inch, its controller drumming his fingers with impatience. The dark cloud shaded his face revealing only his dirty yellow glowing eyes. "Where the H**L is he?!" demanded the troll-like beast slamming his fist onto the table  
  
THWAP! A crack ripped through the table jaggedly snapping it in two. A warm purple glow filled his fist traveling a glow it, stopping to surround a small yellow triangle on the back of his brown hand and continuing up his arm. His red hair shook and his face stretched to a scowl, veins bulging out.  
  
"You expect me to know any morth than you" the ancient lizard shot back, emitting a slight spark as he spit out the remark.  
  
A low growl bounced around the troll's throat. He was on his feet with his elbow against the lizard's throat in an instant.  
  
Enough the voice swirled around their heads sinking into their close minded brains. "Well then get the H**l out here" began the troll lowering his elbow, "I've been here for hours"!  
  
Since we are all present lets begin began a dark figure showing the white of his face in contrast with the total blackness We all have one thing in common, we want to win the tournament and destroy the ones who bring us down stopping us around every corner, trying to impose their idealistic senses of justice on us This is not to say we are without skills, far from it, our powers are great, but our numbers few, for you Gannondorf the dark troll stood up drenched once again in the purple glow possess a piece of the almighty Triforce, the power one none the less, and you Bowser the lizard let out a muffled grunt have the strength of a dinosaur and breath of a dragon, not to undermine my psychic prowess and seemin... The white figure stumbled back, struck in the stomach. A cocky Gannondorf grinned a devilish grin. "Wouldn't want you to get an ego Mewtwo" But.. they have powers too, but weaknesses as well, ones we can hone into and powers we can take, it's only a matter of time 


	2. A World of Hope

Chapter 2: A World of Hope  
  
I ball of fiery twisted and spun through the air cracking and spitting out sparks. The thin green plumber flipped back contorting his body to move away from the fireball. It spun past, only slightly singing his dark brown locks. The hefty plumber charged his hand for another blast, but it was cut short as he was hit in the stomach with an over-sized Tylenol. His body flew back showing only a large red streak through the air. A blond beauty in a pink dress, stood to receive the crash. She dug her heals into the cold gritty stone. SMACK! "Fore!" she cried, twirling a large 7 iron in her fingers. The plumber flew over the large stage desperately trying to sink his shoes into the smooth unforgiving stone. Out of nowhere a green dinosaur shot up in his path, jaws open. With a loud slurp the plumber settled in the mouth. Strutting over to the others the dinosaur spit the plumber onto the cold stone.  
  
"Geez Yoshi what did you eat," the plumber choked out. "He saved your butt Mario" peach shot back. "Hey Doc, why don't you take a look at your pre-med clone," Luigi began "Looks like he could use some medical attention."  
  
Dr. Mario bent over and looked at Mario with a laugh. "Let's just get back to training," Mario said as he leapt to his feet wiping off the spit. As he stood up a cold blade shot past barely missing his ear. "What the *el* Marth" Mario yelled gripping his heart. "Sorry," Marth said quietly, eyes fixed on the ground his light blue hair plastered to his face covering his eyes. Marth took off blowing up dust behind him leaping from tower to tower his eyes fixed on one soul, a sword master with dark red hair flying everywhere as he swung the sword.  
  
"GAHHHAHHAH" cried Marth his sword ripping through the air towards Roy's head. Clink, ting, click, click, smash the swords hit together and the battle begun. Roy smashed his sword, overtaken by flames, into Marth's flinging it into the wall. "Touché," Roy retorted.  
  
Meanwhile, 3 others battled to their max. The green warrior flipped gracefully bouncing through towers, dodging with ease. The beautiful princes appeared atop the tallest tower carelessly flinging a power bomb blast at Link. Link shot out his hook shot with a boom as it ripped through the stone allowing him to swing his way around the blast. He flipped up on the adjacent tower and drew his bow. A cold air whirled around links body chilling his skin as a blue glow emitted from the arrow tip. With a tink he let the arrow fly, hitting Princess Zelda with its chilling tip. As she fell from the tower a Smoke surround her and she was gone. Below a ragged ninja with a metal whip looked up eagerly. "GAHHHHHH" link yelled as he jumped off the tower preparing to slash sheik. "Hah," she muttered tossing up some darts nailing one of links bombs. The blast tore through the oxygen flinging link into a wall dropping him to the ground his clothes torn and destroyed, and what was left clinging to his body. "Check mate linky poo," sheik laughed. "Ahhhhhh" she yelled holding her burnt arm as she dropped to the ground. "Weeeee" screamed a warrior in a green suit, the very image of link only half his size. "Round 1 link," he taunted strutting around. Returning to her normal form Zelda restored the health to the warriors. "Not bad I completely forgot you were there, but this time you're going down."  
  
Lasers shot by carelessly hitting everything in their path. A flash shot by, but not red like a laser. "You're off your game fox," Falco yelled firing his laser at Fox. "Am I?" fox retorted deflecting the attacks, "because I wasn't sure" Another flash of his light brown fur, but Falco was no weakling. He launched himself into a back flip speeding towards fox leaving only one or two aqua feathers behind. Fox stumbled around dazed by Falco's attack.  
  
"Yep," Falco yelled eagerly. Falco attacked fists flying but fox flipped over him elbowing him in the spine. Falco mutter a low groan and fell forward. Fox had a good head on his shoulders and was not as eager to think Falco beaten yet. He leaped back drawing his gun and blast one towards Falco. With a blue flash the laser ripped through fox's vest barely missing his tender skin. "Lesson One fox, learn from your mistakes," Falco screamed flying towards fox. "ENOUGH," fox cried, erupting in flames. The molten ball flew up nailing Falco and continuing to the ceiling, making an unsightly hole in the stone. "Good lord," screamed Mario "Why did we have to get the middle stage"  
  
"er... sorry Mario, good luck with your training," and with that Falco and Fox resumed their fight.  
  
Powerful balls of power flew across the swamp like terrain. The pink ball of fluff gracefully dodged the balls having a good old time. His pink skin wrinkled and changed, as if there were no bones about him. "Kirby's had enough," he let out. Drawing a sword out of nowhere and shooting from it a stunning energy blast with power enough to slice a castle in two. The robotic warrior flipped over the blast and continued the onslaught of balls. The balls were collecting in one spot as a shadowy figure stood in their path. A low hum and dull blue light shown through his head and stopped the balls in their tracks. With a wave of his arm the balls turned around and flew back hitting Kirby and the mysterious Robo-ninja. "Ha," began Ness, the boy with amazing psychic powers, "all your powers do is hurt you, how can you even expect to win." Ness' ego had gotten the better of him because before he could do anything the "puff ball" sucked him into his mouth. Ness tried to break free or talk but all that was heard was an incoherent mumble. Kirby shot out the young warrior. A new appearance glowed about Kirby, a hat appeared backwards on his head a long with a few tufts of brown hair. "Hea!" Kirby yelled, picking ness up with his brain and flinging him into the wall. "Check Mate" the warrior yelled elbowing Kirby in the face and flinging him over to his new found clone. "Good match," the warrior slowly removed her helmet revealing a beautiful face. "I should have seen this coming" Ness groaned rubbing his head. "Samus hurt Kirby's head" Kirby let out, dazed, as he stumbled about. "It's all about experience kids," Samus answered.  
  
An oversized ape pressed his light brown fist into his open palm. His knuckles let out a low crack. A smile crossed his face, smudge with dirt and dried blood. He cracked his neck and continued towards his prey, a crack ripping through the ground with every heavy step. "Ok ape boy you think you won ha," the voice leapt out. Engulfed in flames the warrior shot out of the shadows. "Falcon PUNCH!" he cried out, nailing the ape the stomach, he let out a groan and flew high up into the air. "DK SLAM," the ape cried slamming his body down onto the warrior sending him right through the floor, into an abandoned stage. "DK PUNCH!" he cried slamming his over-sized fist into the warriors face, his face twisted in pain as he flew into the wall. "AHHHHHHHH" cried the warrior, "You will lose ape boy, Captain Falcon can not be beat." His bodied exploded in flames his expression determined. The flames went everywhere then retreated back surrounding his body. "Falcon Fist of DEATH!" he cried flinging his body forward leaving a trail of fire behind knocking DK through 3 or 4 stages finally landing in Pokemon Stadium.  
  
"Pika PIKA!" the yellow rat screamed angrily. "DK want you be quiet well he finish off birdy!" the ape yelled. "Of course you will monkey brain," Captain Falcon retorted flinging the ape back to their stage "Sorry about that Pikachu we'll be on our way" He ran out of the stage, but not before taking a little zap from Pikachu. Before Pikachu could re-acess the fight he was in a small white ball flew down from the sky. As he landed on Pikachu's head twisting it in a painful position an explosion broke out flinging him unconscious into the recently ruined wall. "Jiggly puff!" yelled the ball strutting around. "Pichu PICHU!" yelled an even more high pitched voice. A large electrical current shot through the Jiggly puff ensnaring it in pain and burning its white flesh. The Pokemon collapsed in pain. A bright flash filled the stage.  
  
A battle of the ancients occurred just above the stadium. "Hit him hard NANA!" cried the brave kid nestled in his huge cotton coat. A blur of pink flew by. A girl in a pink coat lifted a huge hammer swinging it hard at the shadow-like opponent. A black match appeared striking Nana flinging her body to the end of the stage. The blue warrior hit a large block of ice at the shadow creature, but he was quick to bounce up into the air and attack. The blue mountaineer rolled out of the way and shot another ice attack at him. A bucket appeared in his hands and he caught the attacks. He flung the contents on the warrior knocking him onto the ground in pain. The victory was short lived though as a bolt of lightning ripped through the sky leaving a faint burning smell in its path. It struck the shadow flinging him carelessly onto the ground and breaking through the stones. On the stadium below the bolt came down onto Pikachu and shot into Pichu, leaving him defeated. 


	3. Plans for Conquest

Chapter 3: Plans for Conquest  
  
The three dark figures sat around a large iron table (new one the other one was destroyed I didn't forget really I didn't!) discussing their plans. Each of them has an arch enemy, or rival, they must have some power that harms them, if we can find out what it is then we can stop them, they each have a weakness its up to use it against them  
  
"How do you suggest we go about that Mewtwo," Gannondorf retorted. I am getting to that peon, now listen, I am going to bring up a profile including arch Nemesis, Powers, and Weaknesses for the 22 "heroes" A transparent screen flicked up above the table and spun around, 22 icons popped up. A monotone electronical voice began to shoot out from the walls of the room.  
  
:Doctor Mario Mario - known rival - a large virus known as Sorus - ability to destroy the pills Mario puts out, corrupt its enemies - strengths - can release chemicals to destroy any symptoms or enough sedatives to knock out a 500,000 lb. gorilla, also has the jumping and strength of Mario - weaknesses - his pills can hurt himself  
  
Mario Mario - known rival - Bowser - fire power, and incredible strength - strengths - fire, bouncing power, strength - weaknesses - water, weight  
  
Luigi Mario - known rival - boo..... Mario - overshadowed by brother - strengths - powerful green power balls, strength, jumping ability, - weaknesses - overshadowed, desperately wants approval, wants to be better than Mario, electricity  
  
Princess Peach - known rival - Bowser - fire power, and incredible strength - strengths - magical powers, including flight, shape change, power of her people, and a mean golf club - weaknesses - weak, love for Mario  
  
Yoshi - known rival - baby Bowser - fire power, magic, strength - strengths - ability to eat opponent and turn them into egg, egg bombs, strength, speed, ability to turn self into egg - weaknesses - low intelligence  
  
Donkey Kong - known rival - Captain K. Rool - strength, tricky, many minions - strengths - incredible strength, agility - weaknesses - intelligence, slow  
  
Captain Falcon - known rival - Jeremy Couleer - incredible race car driver, fast, agile, smart - strengths - well rounded strength and speed, fiery punches - weaknesses - moves take charging up time, focused too much on winning  
  
Falco Lombardi - known rival - Fox and Andross - Fox - see fox profile - Andross - Huge power, connections to all of the world, gains more power, experience - strengths - power, piloting, strength, speed agility - weaknesses - slightly slower than fox, wants to be better than fox, temper, smart mouth  
  
Fox McCloud - known rival - Andross - Huge power, connections to all of the world, gains more power, experience - strengths - speed, agility, piloting, sharp shooting - weaknesses - light weight, thirst for vengeance  
  
Ness *beep glitch* - known rival - Giygas and Pokey - Pokey - fat, slow, evil, manipulative, greedy - Giygas - all powerful, completely evil - strengths - insane psychic prowess, loyalty of his friends - weaknesses - physical strength, too good  
  
Ice Climbers - known rival - the mountain - endless height, many minions, unpredictable - strengths - loyalty, ice, strength - weaknesses - separated, fire  
  
Kirby - known rival - none - strengths - can manipulate his body, absorb people's power, star power, sword skills, flight - weaknesses - physical strength, light weight  
  
Samus - known rival - unknown - strengths - powerful suit, strength, speed, bombs, huge blasts, homing missiles - weaknesses - lack of suit, charge up moves, water  
  
Pichu and Pikachu - known rival(s) - rock and ground type Pokemon - strengths - electricity, speed, agility - weaknesses - rock and ground, Pichu - damages self, physical strength  
  
Jigglypuff - known rivals - other Pokemon - strengths - puts others to sleep, flight - weaknesses - physical strength, most anything  
  
Mr. Game and Watch - known rivals - none - strengths - many weapons weaknesses - physical strength, light weight  
  
Marth - known rival - unknown - strengths - speed, agility, sword fighting - weaknesses - physical strength  
  
Roy - known rival - unknown - strengths - agility, sword fighting, power, fire - weaknesses - water, speed  
  
Link - known rival - Gannon and Gannondorf - Triforce of power, insane power, evil, purple energy - strengths - weapons, speed, agility, goodness, masks, fairies, sword fighting, Triforce of courage - weakness - physical strength, loyalty, friendship  
  
Princess Zelda - known rival - Gannon - insane power, evil, huge, strong - strength - Triforce of wisdom, magic, fireballs, teleportation, deflection, agility, speed - weaknesses - physical strength, power  
  
Sheik - known rival - Gannondorf - insane power, evil, Triforce of power, evil purple energy, strong, fast, agile - strengths - Triforce piece of wisdom, speed, agility, strength, weapons, teleportation, is Zelda - weaknesses - is Zelda, lack of magic:  
  
Now if we can create a warrior to prey on their weaknesses then we can stop... *beep fizz* :Young Link - known rival - Majora's Mask - insane power, evil, lots of energy, corruption - strengths - Triforce piece, sword fighting, makes, gadgets, weapons, faerie: Ok now it's done  
  
"How do you suggest we go about creating a living thing," Gannondorf spit out coldly.  
  
With our power there must be something  
  
"If we can harness the power of the herosth" Bowser suggested.  
  
"The Triforce!" Gannondorf began "If we have its power we can do anything, we will be unstoppable".  
  
Yes you have a piece already do you .. "Wait the time difference created a greater power, there are 4 pieces now, mine, links, Zelda's, and young links," Gannondorf interrupted "the missing piece in the Triforce pictures, we can finally complete it, there will be no end to our might"!  
  
Yes one for each of us and one for the warrior we create, having our powers interlinked will substantially increase yours as well Gannondorf  
  
"Its settled then let's capture the brats with the Triforce pieces" Bowser echoed. 


	4. Quadriforce!

Chapter 4: The QUADRIFORCE?!?!?!  
  
The swords clashed and clinked together emitting sparks as they smashed. The two sweaty warriors through down their swords and stopped to rest. "You really are doing well," said link, his breathing labored. "Well I did learn from myself," responded his younger prodigy. A tempting voice ran through young links head and played with his thoughts. Candy doesn't that sound good, sinking your teeth into some nice chocolate, do you want some chocolate Young link shook his head regaining himself. "Link, Zelda can I go get some candy and go down town please," he begged. "Sure cutie," said Zelda bending over to pat him on the back "You did a good job today have fun". "Don't eat too much, gotta keep you in shape," link added, not wanting to be left out. The young warrior walked off the training area, his boots pounding on the dirt, leaving marks of his boots. The smell of the dirt ran into his nostrils and he took a breath of the fresh air. He closed his eyes fully taking in nature. Three dark warriors appeared around him (Mewtwo can teleport you know ;)). Mewtwo sent out a blast, knocking him into the wall. Young link took out his sword but it was no match for Bowser's flame. The heat was intense and link felt his skin beginning to burn, he couldn't take much more. He lunged forward blade swinging. He jumped kicking Bowser in the face and preparing to slash Mewtwo. Mewtwo flipped him upside down dropping him on his face. Link pressed his hand in the dirt pushing himself up. In a flash it was over, the young warrior hit the ground hard, eyes dilated. Gannondorf retracted his elbow from links tender flesh. He lifted up the young boy and looked at the small triangle no his hand. A purple glow covered him and slowly it engulfed link too. It reached the triangle on links arm and he awoke screaming at the searing pain in his hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH," Gannondorf cried "Your power is mine"! The triangle disappeared creating a huge white light that settled into Gannondorf. He dropped link his crumpled body hit the ground with a thud and lay motionless. Gannondorf held his brown wrinkled hands out and a piece of the Triforce floated in between them. Gannondorf looked at it deep in thought, a power was emitting from it. Here, cried Mewtwo interrupting his train of thought. The Triforce piece flew over landing on his hand. A huge flash of white filled the area. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cried Mewtwo. A searing pain ripped through his body and as suddenly as the light came it retracted leaving only a small glow over Mewtwo. He knelt down recovering from the power, then stood up calmly. Grab the kid and let's go, this is working better than I ever could have imagined In a flash they all vanished. By the time Young link woke up he was in chains. His skin pressed against the cold metal of his cage. Dried blood covered his face, and bruises had begun to show.  
  
Zelda sat down her mind racing. Young link had been gone for 4 hours and she was beginning to worry. She tried not to show link her fear, but if he looked in her eyes, she wouldn't be able to hide it. She walked along the path her heals clicking with each step. "LINK," she called with no response. A shiver traveled through her spine. She reached for a smoke bomb on her side. A bright light reached into her eyes. As the light faded she saw a dark figure. He threw his hand up. All her muscles tightened and she couldn't move. "You can't stop me Mewtwo you will lose!" Mewtwo let out a low laugh as Zelda's Triforce piece glowed and his grip weakened. A high pitched sound ripped into her ears causing her to involuntarily shiver. The pain reached her after the attack, he brain couldn't understand what was going on. Bowser flew down from the air nailing Zelda causing her to go flying pain reaching every part of her. Before she could react Gannondorf nailed her in the side knocking her into a wall leaving her unconscious. He grabbed Zelda lifting up her dress which was now torn and in shambles. The dull purple glow covered them and the pain started up again in the hand that held the triangle. The light soon covered everything and the piece floated above Gannondorf. He softened his grip on Zelda, then flung her into another wall. It's yours Bowser as promised, Mewtwo said while flinging the piece over onto Bowser's hand. The light engulfed the room and Bowser let out a roar as the piece settled into him. "Why did you do that Mewtwo we could have kept it for ourselves," Gannondorf yelled at him angrily. A promise is a promise Mewtwo yelled back, not understanding the concept of lying. "The piece is affecting you, the piece he possessed was innocence, and youth, you have become weak Mewtwo!" I have not you insolent fool, we need to each have one for this to work Mewtwo returned, regaining his normal state of mind. "Yes all of us together can do this by having individual powers we are stronger than if we just have one since our powers are some what unified," Bowser added. Gannondorf turned his head staring at the lizard. "Good lord now we have, the almighty wise Bowser with us, control your pieces you two" Mewtwo's glare settled on Gannondorf and they teleported home with a flash, chaining Zelda up in a chamber away from Link's.  
  
Link sat down on his chair twirling his sword between his fingers. He knew something was wrong and that Gannondorf must be behind it. You are correct filthy hyrulian, said Mewtwo invading links, mind doing his best to sound like Gannondorf. Come to the temple alone if you want your friends back Link stood up ready to go to the temple, ready for the trap, he was going to call his friends for back up first though. He stamped along the stone stage. "Ahhhh," cried link in pain as Gannondorf hit him from behind. They were not stupid surely they would not wait for him at the temple. Bowser slammed into link with all his weight knocking him into the wall. "You will pay," he cried putting on a mask. A white light shown and his clothes turned white. He extracted a long silver sword from the air and glared at Gannondorf his eyes white. "Triforce I summon you," cried Mewtwo. The pieces from Gannondorf, and Bowser flew up into the air. Mewtwo lifted his hand up and the pieces collected. "Give me your power," Mewtwo demanded as Bowser and Gannondorf stared mouths open. The Power swirled and cracked flying towards Mewtwo, it was just then he realized he had been using his mouth instead of his mind, how odd he never noticed a mouth before. Before he could finish this thought, the power entered him. It was not unpleasant this time though. The power swelled inside him leaving a white glow about. "You are a fool Link you can not win," Mewtwo yelled his voice deeper than normal. He lifted his hand flinging link into a wall. He pressed his hand down on him blasting him into the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH," link screamed in pain. Link returned to normal, only scorched and bleeding. Mewtwo lifted him up off the ground and began to suck out all his power and the piece. The piece floated up in the air. "Rise the warrior," he yelled throwing his arm in the direction of their base. The piece flew towards there and Mewtwo teleported Link and his allies back to the base. The piece settled in on the computer and with a bright flash a dark warrior stood tall the piece glowing in his chest. "Enough," yelled Gannondorf throwing his hand up into the air summoning his piece of the Triforce. It settled into his hand and Mewtwo threw Bowser his. I keep my word he said using his psychic speak again. Link threw a bomb freeing his allies, but darkening his eyes and leaving him unconscious. Mewtwo turned to look but Zelda kicked him in the face flying back to grab her friend and disappear. It doesn't matter we have already won, they can not stop us now 


	5. Regroup and Rethink

Chapter 5: Regroup and Rethink  
  
A small blast interrupted the tranquil scene of the resting warriors. Three heroes lay unconscious in the center. Dr. Mario hopped off his chair and rushed over. He knelt down in the stone and bent his hands over them. A bright glow covered his hand and shown over the warriors emitting a low hum. Zelda blinked sleepily looking up to see about 20 faces leaning over. Her clothes were in shambles. A sparkle covered her and she appeared in her sheik costume behind the Doctor. Slowly the Links got up and sat down. After explaining what happened the group new they had to do something. Whispers flew around and all that was heard was an occasional: then, let's do, where, incredible. The warriors prepared for an attack on the lair the evil had created. Dr. Mario grabbed a new lab coat and loading it with all the cold and cough medicines he could find. After putting on his overalls Mario stocked up with fire flowers, Mushrooms, and stars. Jumping into his overalls, and adjusting his hat. He clamped over to Mario's Room and borrowed some flowers, stars, and Mushrooms from him as well. Peach sat down on the he fluffy pink bed sending a ripple through the sheet. She grabbed a dirty off - white rag and began polishing her 7 iron. Yoshi adjusted his saddle and stomped through the halls to the meeting area. Meanwhile DK put on a new red tie, making sure to put a few extra bananas on his belt. Captain Falcon practiced his falcon punch leaving ash and the faint smell of fire behind him. Glancing over at the clock he quickly grabbed the keys and stomped out to the parking lot. Adjusting his vest and making sure his gun was properly cleaned and loaded Falco hopped out of the window onto his Arwing, looking into the adjacent window to see Fox doing the same. As the time passed the hero's gathered in the center arena. The time came for the plan to take life, and become more than just murmur of words, hushed by the speakers. The castle that lay ahead of them was cold and dank. It reeked the stench of evil. A black mist flowed over the surrounding area, one could not know what hazards lay beneath the mist. A low moaning echoed through the air, sending a chill through the spine and shiver about the body. Though the origin was unknown, one could only assume it came from the depths of the dark towers. "Move in," screamed a voice, its owner unknown. Fox and Falco spun the ships in circles flying circles at amazing speeds. Lasers spit out of the ships pht pht. The ships flipped around and doubled back for another attack. Link shot a light arrow at the door and an onslaught of fireballs smashed against it. "That's enough," Mario called out and Fox and Falco landed. Captain Falcon's car spun around in a blue blur skidding up next to Mario spraying him with dirt. "Why did we stop," Fox asked. "The gate is open," Mario said eyes still fixed on the castle. The hero's cautiously walked into a large room and looked around. Gold paneling outlined the black wall paper. The floor formed a black and gray checkered pattern, which was cleaned to a shine except for the dirt that covered their entrance. Pass through the 5 stages and see If you can beat us to reclaim your Triforce pieces, let the games begin, came a booming voice pounding in their heads even after it had gone. 


	6. A Deadly Game

Chapter 6: The deadly game  
  
Mario strode towards the door. His hand reached over towards the brass door knob. His dirty white glove, sweat pressing through its leather coating, hovered just above the knob. "Stop," cried Zelda chasing after Mario her heals clicking on the ground, echoes bouncing from wall to wall. "It's got to be a trap, let me try teleporting through it first" A sparkle covered her, white sparks flipped off her white gown. A light flashed and her body vanished. The sparkle flew into the wall. "Ugh," Zelda groaned as she hit the floor hard. "I can't get through, well lets get this trap over with". A puff of smoke twisted itself around Zelda, leaving in her place a blue ninja. Mario hesitantly reached towards the knob again. A water droplet hung off his nose, falling off his face and split into a thousand pieces when it hit the floor. His fist enclosed around the knob and he twisted it. A loud creak leapt from the door. Mario pulled it open. "Phew," Mario let out as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He picked up his foot to walk through when he was flung into the cold black wall, sliding down and hitting his butt on the floor with a smack. The room swirled and became wavy. In an instant it straightened out. The temperature had dropped and sand made up the floor, the walls non-existent. Twenty-three baddies stood tall, an evil aura glowing about them. Mario: A fiery gas flew towards Mario, who bounced off the landing on the huge Dino's head. Mario waded through the bright read hair and gripped a horn pushing himself off. He slid down the creatures shells barely dodging the many spikes. He flipped off the beast and dodged the tailing swinging towards his head. The scaly green tail left a burst of wind blowing off Mario's hat. Giga Bowser's Wrath had just begun. Dr. Mario: A blue blob surrounded Dr. Mario, bouncing around, taunting him. Dr. Mario shot a pill capsule at it but it easily dodge. He swayed his finger back and forth, scolding him. "Naughty, Naughty," began the virus, his eyes glowed red "Now die for me," he yelled his voice deepened. Luigi: Luigi shot out 3 balls of green power ripping through the air. The huge ghastly figure absorbed the blows though. His red glowing eyes fixed on Luigi. He opened his mouth to reveal hundreds of ghastly yellow transparent teeth. "I am transparent you fool," he squeaked in a high pitched voice, "But not for long". "Big Boo will rip you in half," he yelled his eyes on fire. An evil cackle escaped his lips. Peach: A dark creature shot a beam out of the starry wand, leaving a trail of glitter behind. Peach pushed herself off the ground with her umbrella the beam missing her. "Come here little peach," he spat devilishly. He stepped around blasting in all directions. Yoshi: A spiky ball rolled past Yoshi's feet, he leapt up dodging it only to have a few large fire balls hurled at his face. Catching one and shooting it back he avoided death. He chased after the little Baby Bowser in his egg form, a small crack building up. DK: A Green lizard stomped across the floor his tail dragging cracking the ground. "Well you pee-brained ape, you are going to die now," cried K. Rool throwing a fist towards DK. His scales rubbed against DK's fur but failed to make contact with his flesh. Captain Falcon: A scruffy figure stood in the shadows. As he stepped forward he brown tresses blew back in the wind. His well toned body shone in the light, his silver jump suit reflecting the light towards the Captain's eyes. He stamped down and shot forward with incredible speed throwing burst of punches and kicks at the powerful Falcon, who flipped backwards dodging the attacks. Falco: Falco unloaded a round of lasers at the advancing monkey. One shot sunk deep into his flesh and he let out a laugh. His gray mustache slightly burnt. "You are a weak fool Falco," he shot, continuing forward. Fox: A large prehistoric general ran forward his scales ablaze and claws that could slice through steel. Fox could feel the claws ripping his flesh. With a shiver he let go of the thought and jumped over the general. He could only dodge for so long. Ness: Darkness engulfed Ness. A swirl of darkness and color spun around sucking up things. Giygas was powerful and mighty but he had no mind, he had no morals, or soul, only evil and power. Ness Fired a blast of lightning at the hole only to have it return nearly decapitating him. Ice Climbers: The large white bear stamped across the ground lifting up the two little climbers and pressing them against his dirty white fur. He threw them into the wall but they bounced off and ran to hide. He chased, them, and with his speed he knew they couldn't run for long.  
  
Kirby: Kirby drew out his sword. The creature's skin was as dark as night and as evil as can be. It jumped around dodging all of Kirby's attacks, always taunting him with his high pitched laugh. Kirby shot forward his blade ripping into the shadow causing now damage as he easily repaired the mild wound. "Well that's not very hospital of you," the creature spat bouncing off the walls. Samus: The blue alien set his eyes on Samus. In a flash he was gone, appearing behind Samus and lashing at her with tentacles. She grabbed one and flung the creature into a nearby wall. The creature never took his sights off her and the wall was nothing to creature. He was needed to destroy Samus and that's what he would do. Zelda: The large pig snorted. Snot ran down his brown skin and his awful stench filled the room. Zelda couldn't hide her disgust for this foul beast. He slammed his fist down, which was bigger than her whole body. She jumped out of the way and ran up his arm. His huge powerful tail smacked next to her and swinging on her whip she departed from the body of the beast. Link: Link drew his sword smacking it against his evil partner. A shadowy image of like mimicked his moves exactly. They fought and fought swords clinking, muscles burning. They dove, ran, slashed, dove, and fought, neither making progress. Young Link: Young Link dodged the powerful beams the mask shot at him. Rolling, deflecting, jumping, and dodging he fought on. Occasionally a piece of his clothes were singed or torn. Black marks spread across his shield and its temperature rose slightly burning Link's hand. Pichu: A rocky opponent flung a ton of rocks towards cute little Pichu. The yellow rat shot his body away dodging each attack with grace. He shot little bolts of lightning at the rocky Geodude, but they bounced off his hard stone flesh. Pikachu: A large stone snake lunged at the rat. Pikachu jumped onto its head using its quick attack to flee to the other side. Pikachu was faster but its electrical powers did nothing to the Onix. Pikachu could only keep the dodging up for so long, then it would be over. Jigglypuff: A large red dragon glared at the ball of puff. Jigglypuff jumped up flying to try and lose the creature. The creature spread its hard black leathery wings and took off to the air. Its tail had a ball of fire at the end and left a trail of sparks behind it. His teeth were large and eventually they would meet with the skin of the Jigglypuff. Mr. Game and Watch: Mr. Game and Watch studied his opponent. It was as if there was a mirror in front of him. The creature did exactly as he did, a clone if you will. None of his attacks worked because the creature was expecting them. How could he beat an opponent, or himself rather?!?  
  
Marth: Marth looked on to see his friend standing there sword drawn. Roy was different though. His eyes had a twinge of red and now feeling could be seen inside of them. Roy lifted his flaming blade and charged at Marth. Marth countered the attack and dodged. His speed didn't seem all to faster than this Roy's. He was going to have to rely on his mind rather than speed if he was to win. Roy: Roy was having the same problem. He looked at Marth, no not Marth, this creature was cold and uncaring. His blue hair and body was that of Marth, but he had no soul. The creature swung his sword at Roy. Roy brought up his sword fire dropping off of it. Marth had never swung with such power. This battle would be tough. 


	7. The Price of Battle

Chapter 7: The price of battle  
  
Dr. Mario The demon virus continued his assault towards Dr. Mario. The virus shot forward in an attempt to corrupt the Doctor. In his defense, he took some scrapes and cuts. The virus was going to get in him if this continued. Parts of him had already entered and it was only a matter of time until the final blow was made. Dr. Mario prepared a pill to destroy the virus a mighty one, he only got one shot and the virus was far too fast. He could dodge the blur, but shooting it? Inconceivable. The virus shot towards Mario, but this time he didn't move. As the virus closed the gap between him leaving the faint hiss of the wind, Mario clutched his lab coat. With a twist of it the virus was turned the opposite direction dazed at where Mario went, for he was going far to fast to understand what happened. As he stood there Mario fired the pill. It hit the demon burning its skin as its coating dissolved. The virus' eyes bulged, his veins popping. He turned to see Mario. He lunged forward but his speed was lessened and his power diminished. Mario flipped above him, finishing him off with a tornado kick splattering the blue remains no the cold swamp sand. The room began to spin again and Mario found himself in a new room. Mario: Giga Bowser let out a powerful roar shaking the very earth, that is if that's where they were still. He swiped his scaly palm towards the plumber, who jumped out of the way. Mario shot a round of fireballs at the creature but Bowser eagerly swallowed them and shot his flaming breath back at Mario. Mario was far too weak to beat Bowser at the moment. An idea flashed through Mario's head. The mushroom! He swallowed it feeling its effects instantly. Its sweet nectar flowed through his veins. Mario's eyes bulged and muscles grew. By the time the Mushroom was finished Mario was as big as Bowser. He drew his fist back and nailed the scaly lizard in the face. He couldn't win with brute force or fire, Bowser still excelled in that area, and was still slightly bigger. Mario bounced off the open forehead landing behind Bowser. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the Lizard and begun to launch into his tornado attack. Mario spun around taking Bowser with him. His grip remained tight and when he reached his maximum speed he released flinging the lizard into a large stone wall. A large crack echoed across the area and Bowser lay on the ground a large crack running through his skull and a thick green liquid forming a puddle around it. Mario spun around with a flash he left his friends. Luigi: The ghost flung a fiery other-worldly ball at Luigi. He bounced away and launched into his torpedo attack. His ears pop his skin pressed back, eyes squinting and dripping with water. He crashed into the wall directly behind the ghost, his face twisting in pain. He bounced up to the top of the wall. He concentrated hard his hands covering in a green light. In an instant a vacuum appeared in his hand. He channeled all the green energy into it. Pressing the vacuum on, he shot all his energy towards the ghost. "hahahaha, puny plumber you think your little attacks bother me," laughed the ghost watching the attack hurtle towards him. As the ball made contact, the ghosts eyes bulged. The ball ripped through making a jagged whole in the white ghostly skin. Before the ghost could figure out what was going on, Luigi switched the vacuum back to normal and sucked him in. He began a victory dance, but his boogie was interrupted as the world spun and he found himself somewhere new. Peach: Peach observed her situation, a lunatic with a star wand. What could she do? The star wand was all powerful, how could she beat him. She couldn't, no that's not right. She couldn't beat the star wand. Getting him to let go of the wand was out of the question though. He had to beat himself. She wasn't going to get him to destroy himself by running in circles though. Peach pressed her feet into the dirt and leapt into the air clutching her umbrella. Her descent began, the white trimming of her dress blowing upwards. It stopped slamming her neck forward. Her feat were not in the dirt though, nothing but air was for her to walk on. She floated around dodging the attacks. As she moved to dodge one a star hit the ceiling. Rocks came crashing down. They landed on the dark warrior, but Peach knew it wasn't over. The rocks flew everywhere turning from boulders to coarse gray rubble. "Enough," came a deep voice "You have failed me". Gannondorf stood atop one of the rocks, his eyes icy. "If you want to live, give me the staff and we will find you a job," He demanded. The warrior bowed his head down "Here lord Gannondorf". He held out the wand and Gannondorf's closed his fist around it. As he held it up his brown flesh melted, running down his body. The warrior looked up in horror watching the change his mouth open. Soon Peach was left standing in a puddle of brown ooze, holding up the star wand in triumph. The warrior drew his fist back and prepared to attack, when he was blown into the ever-popular stone wall, with a hole in his chest and a puddle of black acid. Peach made one final shot finishing them job, when she was removed from the scene upon its impact. Yoshi: The chase continued, but now it was reversed as Yoshi fled the adolescent tyrant. Baby Bowser's spikes left cones of air in the soft ground. The crack in Yoshi's shell was building up and soon enough it would break. Think fast Yoshi broke a whole in the shell with his tail and shot out an egg bomb. The dinosaur leapt to his feet to dodge and met Yoshi's tongue when he uncurled. Yoshi swallowed the angry demon releasing him in egg form. Yoshi climbed as high as he could, knowing time was of the essence and lunged down feet first into the hatching egg. Bowser let out a shriek of pain and rolled across the ground clutching his head. As he stumbled to his feet he met with Yoshi's side flying through a nearby tree, only to have on fall on top of him crushing him with its weight. DK: K. Rool continued towards DK. DK grabbed onto a tree jumping from tree to tree. He swung from the vines and jumped across the tops his feet brushing through the thin green leaves. Rool followed along snapping the trees in two. DK stole a glance Mario's battle. He watched as Mario shoved something in his mouth. Soon his flesh was mutating and stretching, his legs much too long. He dove to the next tree just in time. He kept looking back finally seeing Mario dig his hands into Bowser's tail. As Rool swung his tail towards the tree DK jumped down clinging to the Lizards Tail. He used his helicopter attack like he had done a million times before. A brown and green blur blended together stirring up a mighty wind. Leaves and dirt flew through the air. DK's hands began to slip and he thought it best to let go before he got in more danger. When he let go the lizard flew through 5 or 6 trees uprooting them. The Lizard stood up dizzy and confused. "DK MEGA PUNCH," the ape called slamming his brown fur into the scaly flesh of K. Rool. He cried out in pain, dropping down to the ground, blood trickling down his face. Captain Falcon: A flash of silver shot forward towards the powerful racer. Dust and dirt flew up from his pace leaving a trail in the gray dirt. Falcon jumped over the warrior but met with his elbow on the other side. His hands instinctively flew to his face to tend to the broken nose. This however left him open for the oncoming drop kick. His faced slammed into the dirt forcing it up his nostrils and into his mouth. The warrior jumped into the air and prepared to finish Falcon off with his silver fist attack. A silver blur splashed the air and sank into the dirt. He lifted his fist confused, there was no body, no Falcon. A searing pain shot through his back. Falcon withdrew his fist from the silver fighters back and he watched as the warrior stumbled about eventually finding his home in the dirt. Falcon clasped his hands together power surging through his body. As his dark mind crept back the warrior jumped up, revenge in his eyes. He only came up to meet Falcon's Falcon SLAM! The red energy slammed into his head sailing him through the air into the hard bark of a huge tree. He fell to the ground bloody and angry. Captain Falcon was not through though, this was not his normal rival, their races were friendly. This was not him, he concluded. He charged through the dirt leaving the brush aflame. His energy clashed into a silver opposing force. The Captains eyes filled with red as his huge energy filled his view. When it cleared he was not where he started. Falco: Falco pushed himself over Andross landing on his feet and charging towards him arms blurring with an onslaught of punches. His fists skipped across the hard brown flesh leaving nothing a look of horror on Falco's face. "Finished?" asked Andross his lips twisting into a cocky smirk. Andross slowly lifted his arm. Falco Prepared to block crossing his arms across his face. Not one to play fair Andross' hand made its way into the soft feathers around Falco's thigh. As Falco grabbed his thigh releasing a shriek of pain his face met Andross' other hand. His body crumpled sending bits of rubble into the air. His eyes made there way open. He stole a glance at his hands, doused in red, before seeing the ruthless face of Andross making its way towards him. Another attack came, but Falco was ready pushing off the tree he hit and using his speed dash to get away. Anger welled up inside him. The faces of all who Andross had killed haunted his every thought. The thing layer of sand beneath his boots swirled and a small crater began to develop. The rage erupted as fire covered Falco. The heat left the little bits of grass that existed black and dead. He flew forward leaving bits of the growing flame to wither away in the dirt. The fire slowly made its way into Andross who dug his feet into the dirt pulling back his fist preparing to meet the oncoming heat. The fire warmed, streaks of blue sliding across its surface. Falco's eyes grew white with anger and it was over. The image of the fireball was left in front of Andross. A large black wound leaked dark black blood from Andross' crumpled brown body. His cocky smirk still etched into his face. As the Flames died down Falco found himself somewhere new. Fox: Fox didn't lose. It's as simple as that. He was Fox McCloud, he beat Andross and numerous other villains. The thought of failure was something that he'd never had to deal with. Not with anything that mattered anyway. There was no way to take this guy down though. He had his speed and agility, but that wouldn't stop him that would just prolong it. Fox tried the fireball technique after watching Falco's victory, but the general caught him and flung him into a tree, which he narrowly escaped. Without the magic staff how could he beat him? If he couldn't use real magic, he would have to make some of his own. Fox clutched his wrist holding the control panel for his arsenal of Gadgets. He performed his after image attack leaving the image to float there. An ice bomb rolled through the dirt behind the image. It had frozen the air around the image leaving a solid ice fox. Fox had left a present in its hands though. The black laser gun spit out red lasers its auto-fire switched towards on. The lasers proved only to aggravate the monster further. He shifted a white watch and he faded away. Fire consumed the surrounding trees. The air shook around it as though something was there. Angry the monster turned around and flung a fire ball of his own. He was surprised to see it come back into his face. Fox slid forward knocking the feet out from under the charging tyrannosaurus. His body slammed into the dirt disrupting the ground covering the invisible fox in dust. Fox jumped away from the monsters fist, doing his best to dodge lasers, as the ice fox had melted leaving the gun in the dirt spinning around shooting lasers every which way. Fox leapt into the air charging a kick towards a thick tree. As foxed bounced up onto the ground he hit the backside of the tree hard with his elbow as a result causing the tree to crash to the ground, the trunk stopping as it smashed into the dinosaurs head. Scorch marks from the laser plagued the bottom of the trunk. As foxed switched off his invisibility cloak he found himself in a new area with all his gadgets back in place. 


End file.
